Fries of Love
by MysteriousStanger
Summary: Princess Bubblegum, after hearing from Marceline how her father ate her fries, tries to surprise her by reinventing fries and revealing something that she wasn't expecting. One-Shot Bubbline!


**Fries of Love**

Princess Bubblegum was the ruler of the Candy Kingdom which was located in the land of Ooo. He had a lot of responsibilities, she had a kingdom to look after, meetings with other kingdoms to attend and, she would spend some of her spare time trying to invent something to make her subject's lives better.

But, this time, she was doing a personal research. It was more for a friend actually.

She was working hard to give a certain vampire queen a gift. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline hanged out more often since the events with the Sky Witch. In one particular meeting, Marceline told the Princess about her dad eating her fries. Bubblegum noticed how upset she was and decided to do something about it. The Princess asked for the paperboard where the fries once were. Marceline gladly gave it to her.

"Why do you want it Bonnibel?"

"I just wanted to see something. Don't worry, I will return it in the same way you gave it to me."

"I know, I trust you." both girls shared a smile and waved goodbye.

That happened in the afternoon and, since she got to her castle, she has been working with it. She found crumbles inside and was took a closer look to them with a microscope.

"I see… earth, potatoes and… vegetable oil? It doesn't seems so complicated, but, vegetables are not my thing. I should give it a try though, for Marceline." the candy Princess wouldn't give up easily. She had enough reasons to do it. Not only because she cared for her friends, but also because she had feelings for the vampire. She was planning on confessing the day she managed to reinvent fries. She blushed with the thought and decided to look for the solution when someone knocked the door and opened it. It was Peppermint Butler.

"Princess, I knew I would find you here! It's three in the morning, you need to rest."

"Not now, Peppermint. I need to finish this now."

"I insist, Princess. You have an important meeting first time in the morning and you need to sleep." Princess Bubblegum sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go now." she went with him to her tower and changed to her pajamas. However, her mind didn't rest. Before and during her sleep, she kept trying to find out the formula to make the fries that might be the key to Marceline's heart.

The candy princess couldn't sleep well. She had to fight hard to prevent herself from sleeping during her royal duties the following morning. To keep herself awake, she decided to walk through her gardens. Her brain still working on a formula. Why making fries was such a difficult task?

"Potatoes, and vegetable oil won't be enough to make fries. They will need a high temperature to… of course! I must have been so tired that I didn't see something so obvious before!" Bubblegum hurried to her lab again, she put her and started to work. Thanks to the crumbles, she had enough data to grow potatoes. There was no time to waste!

.

.

.

Later that day, the vampire Queen was practicing with her axebass when somebody knocked the door.

"Who dares to come to my lair!" Marceline said while she headed to the door and opened it. "Bonnibel? What are you doing here?"

"I-I have something for you…" the Princess nervously said as she gave Marceline a wrapped gift.

"What is this?"

"Open it…" Marceline was confused by the sudden gift. She took her time to open it. "Oh my glob…" She couldn't believe what she found inside. Not only Bubblegum returned her the paperboard where her fries were, it was also filled with fries! "Bonnibel… did you…?" the princess nodded.

"Yes. This is why I asked for it. I wanted to do something nice for you… I hope you like them." Bubblegum said as she turned.

"Leaving already?"

"I can't stay, I have something to do."

"Can I at least thank you?"

"Sure you can, but wait until tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Eat the fries, you'll know where to find me. Bye!" the candy Princess waved at her as she left. Marceline closed the door and looked at the fries.

"What's with her strange behavior? She didn't look so good either; her eyes could barely be open." the vampire shrugged and started to eat the fries. "So delicious… Bonnibel, you're too kind. Huh? What is this?" Marceline found a piece of paper under her fries. "This is the meeting place Bonnibel was talking about It says I have to go as soon as the sun sets, how thoughtful! I should do something nice for her. I'll write a song for her tomorrow."

**That night**

Marceline followed the indications of the notes that the Princess gave her and ended up on a cliff. Her friend was waiting for her. She had her hair combed and was wearing pink pants, as well as a pink hoodie. After all, it was kind of cold. But, Marceline didn't actually mind the cold so she was just wearing her grey tank top and jeans. She floated to the Princess' side.

"Hey, Bonnibel."

"Marceline! You made it!" taking a closer look, she noticed that the candy Princess still had her eyes tired.

"Bon, how much did you sleep?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'm fully awake!" Bubblegum nervously giggled after saying that, making the vampire more suspicious.

"You don't look so good, you should get some sleep…"

"I'm fine, really! Did you enjoy the fries?"

"Actually, I did! Bonnibel, they were delicious, I will never be able to thank you enough. How did you make them."

"Science helped me, a lot!" Bubblegum smiled and the smile was returned. Without notice, the vampire hugged her friend.

"I'm really glad we get along again." Bubblegum hugged back, but she did it in a special way. She held the vampire Queen close to her. Marceline noticed it. "Wh-What are you doing…?"

"There's something I need to tell you." Princess Bubblegum moved so they could see each other. "I think… I might have feelings for you."

"You, what?" they were both blushing hard. Bubblegum was smiling while looking down and Marceline was looking at nowhere in particular, trying to comprehend the situation. She wasn't lying, she isn't like that. "Bonnibel…" Bubblegum's heart skipped a beat. This was it.

"Yes…?" She slowly looked up and found Marceline's brown eyes staring right at her.

"How long…?"

"Does it matter…?"

"I guess not…" Marceline looked away; thinking what to do. She couldn't just reject her, not now that they were starting to get along again.

"Marceline…?"

"We…" the Vampire did something she doesn't normally do. Babble. "We…"

"We… what?"

"We… could try?"

"Really?" the Princess asked with hope. Marceline took her hand, making her blush.

"Yeah, why not? Who knows? I might end up falling for you. That wouldn't be so bad." Bubblegum was so happy that her eyes became wet. She hugged Marceline tight.

"Thank you for giving me a chance Marceline."

"No probs."

"But, I'm so tired…"

"I knew you were! I think that I have an idea you will like."

"Oh no…"

"I'm serious!" "Lay on my lap..." the sleepy Princess didn't need to hear anymore. She laid her head on the vampire's lap. Closing her eyes, Bubblegum fell asleep almost instantly. Marceline watched her sleep, softly snoring, calm and smiling. She couldn't help but caress the Princess's forehead and hair. Maybe, she would eventually fell in love with her.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it was rushed or anything! D:**

**I'm trying something new. This is my first time writing a fic about this shipping and show! I promise, I will write Marceline acting more like Marceline next time! :o**

**Reviews are welcome. I might write more Bubbline in the future ;)**


End file.
